


What we had

by bibbit_didit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All The Ships, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Tears
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami are going to get married and meet up with some friends before the big day. On the way home, a drunk driver hits Kurokos and Kagamis car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

Kurokos Blick blieb an dem Rothaarigen hängen, der neben ihm saß. Er glaubte selbst nicht wirklich, dass alles, was gerade passierte, real war.

„Kagamicchi hatte solches Glück, schneller zu sein“, maulte Kise und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, aber nicht nur der blauäugige Schatten wusste, dass es gespielt war und er sich eigentlich für die beiden freute.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du Tetsu verletzt-“, begann Aomine, doch Kuroko unterbrach, „Aomine-kun. Taiga und ich sind jetzt seit sechs Jahren zusammen und dasselbe hast du damals gesagt, als wir zusammengekommen sind.“

Aomine rieb sich den Hinterkopf und hob entschuldigend die Schultern, während Akashi lächelte. Himuro klopfte Kagami auf die Schulter und der Rothaarige strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ach kommt, es war schon klar, als die beiden noch in einem Team gespielt haben!“, wand Riko ein und hielt Hyuugas Arm an ihrer Seite fester.

Trotz der Spannungen in der Mittelschule war das Probeessen absolut problemlos gelaufen, sah man davon ab, dass Murasakibara ständig Himuros Nachtisch versucht hatte zu stehlen und Midorimas Glücksbringer, ein Stoffbär in der Größe von Kagamis Oberkörper, mitten auf dem Tisch lag und das ein oder andere Mal Komplikationen verursachte. Hyuuga und Riko gifteten sich an wie ein altes Ehepaar, aber in ihren Blicken lag die Wärme, die sie einander hatte finden lassen, während Kise recht auffällig Aomine anstarrte, der hemmungslos flirtete.

Eigentlich war alles wie immer.

Mit der Ausnahme, dass es sich hier um das Probeessen für eine Hochzeit handelte. Für seine Hochzeit. Kuroko lächelte abwesend und Kagami sah zu ihm, bevor er seine Hand griff und drückte.

Es war der Abend vor einem der wichtigsten Tage in ihrer beider Leben.

Kagamis Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schreck, als er sah, wie seine Eltern Kurokos Eltern Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit erzählten und sein Verlobter rettete ihn, indem er aufstand und das Glas hob.

„Ich wollte euch allen danken, dass ihr gekommen seid und uns unterstützt und-“, begann der Blauäugige, doch ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, weil er sich erneut in Kagamis Anblick verlor.

Der Rothaarige räusperte sich und zog Kuroko wieder auf den Platz neben sich.

„Ja, also, was wir sagen wollen, ist, danke. Ich glaube, keiner hat wirklich Lust auf große Reden.“

Aomine rief dazwischen: „Hebt euch das für morgen auf. Auf Kagami und Kuroko.“

Das Paar errötete leicht, als alle ihre Gläser hoben.

 

*

 

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen, wenn wir Zuhause sind“, flüsterte Kagami seinem ehemaligen Schatten ins Ohr und blaue Augen trafen seinen Blick.

Akashi betrat wieder den Raum und stellte eine Kiste ab, bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Fotos.

„Was-“, begann Kuroko, „Eine Überraschung“, flüsterte Kagami zurück, dann wandte er sich dem ehemaligen Rakuzan Kapitän zu, „Was ist das denn?“

„Ich habe ein paar Fotos herausgesucht, Tetsuyas Eltern waren sehr kooperativ. Aber nicht nur seine“, der Rothaarige grinste überlegen und das Paar, das auf dem Boden in seinem Wohnzimmer saß, sah sich erschrocken an, während Kise schon in die Kiste griff.

„Oh, seht euch das an, Kurokocchi, wie süß!“, rief er und zeigte Aomine ein Foto, auf dem Kuroko etwa acht Jahre alt gewesen war und der gebräunte Basketballer lachte.

Kuroko wurde rot und versuchte Kise das Foto abzunehmen, doch verfehlte das Model und landete mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Teppichboden.

„Tsk. Zeitverschwendung“, murmelte Midorima und Takao stieß ihn in die Seite, während Murasakibara murmelte: „Kuro-chin war ein sehr süßes Kind.“

„Dann musst du dir erst Taiga ansehen, Atsushi“, antwortete Himuro und ging ein paar Fotos durch, bevor er in Gelächter ausbrach und das Foto in die Runde reichte.

„Warte, das will ich auch sehen“, Kuroko rutschte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen herüber und besah das Foto, während sich Kagamis Augen weiteten.

„Himmel, nein!“

Kuroko fing plötzlich an zu kichern und hielt seinem Verlobten das Foto hin, auf dem er eine Grimasse zog, ohne Kleidung zu tragen, und dabei stolz posierte.

„Dieses Gesicht habe ich noch nie gesehen. Taiga, willst du es nicht uns allen zeigen?“, fragte der Blauäugige und sein Partner stürzte sich auf ihn, um ihn zu kitzeln, bis er nach Luft keuchte.

„Ka-hahaha- Kagami!“, rief der Schatten unter Tränen und Kagami hielt inne, um seine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss zu verschließen.

„Wenn wir nicht morgen heiraten würden, würde ich dich gleich noch einmal fragen“, hauchte er seinem Verlobten ins Ohr und Kuroko schloss lächelnd die Augen.

Sie erinnerten sich plötzlich wieder an die Anwesenheit der anderen und Kagami half Kuroko wieder auf die Beine. Danach setzten sie sich zusammen wieder hin, Kagami hinter Kuroko, das Kinn leicht auf dem blauen Haar, die Arme um die Hüften des Kleineren gelegt.

Mit zunehmender Uhrzeit entlockten sie selbst Midorima ein Lächeln, während die Müdigkeit langsam aber sicher die Gruppe auseinandertrieb.

„Danke, dass wir den Rest des Abends bei dir verbringen konnten, Akashi-kun“, verabschiedete sich Kuroko mit einer leichten Verbeugung und der Rothaarige nickte.

„Fahrt vorsichtig“, antwortete der ehemalige Kapitän und Kagami nickte, küsste Kurokos Hand, die er schon eine Weile hielt, „Ich würde nie zulassen, dass der Liebe meines Lebens etwas passiert.“

In Kurokos Magen breitete sich dieselbe wohlige Wärme aus, die Kagamis Worte immer in ihm auslösten und wieder schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Sechs Jahre und sie gehen sich noch immer nicht auf die Nerven“, säuselte Takao und zog Midorima in eine Umarmung, die der Brillenträger geschehen ließ, auch wenn er die Augen verdrehte.

„Gute Nacht, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Wiedersehen Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun“, nickte der Blauäugige der bunten Gruppe zu, verabschiedete sich auch von Midorima und Takao.

„Wir sehen uns ja sowieso morgen“, versprach Himuro und erwiderte die Verabschiedung, während er sich in Murasakibaras Schoß fallen ließ.

Sie hielten sich an den Händen, während sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Auto machten und Kuroko war zu sehr mit eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, um mitzubekommen, dass Kagami mit ihm redete. 

Er dachte an die sechs Jahre, die er schon mit seinem Partner teilte. Sein Partner. Sein Licht. Seine Sicherheit. 

Er liebte Kagami und das war ihm schon klar gewesen, als sie miteinander Basketball gespielt hatten. Irgendwann hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt und ihm seine Liebe gestanden. Der Rothaarige hatte mehr als einen Monat gebraucht, sich an die Beziehung zu gewöhnen und der Monat war die reinste Folter für Kuroko gewesen, weil alles so sehr auf der Kante lag, dass die kleinste Unbalanciertheit sie über die Klippe gestoßen hätte.

In sechs Jahren war nicht alles voll von Sonnenschein und bloßer Liebe, in sechs Jahren schrie man sich an, ging einander aus dem Weg, vergoss Tränen für den anderen. Man lernte einen Menschen kennen wie sich selbst, wenn nicht besser und manchmal brauchte man eine Pause von seinem Leben.

Wann immer es gekriselt hatte zwischen ihnen, waren ihre Freunde die wichtigste Unterstützung gewesen. Ohne sie wäre es das ein oder andere Mal nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen, wenn Kagami gerade Tassen auf dem Boden zerschmetterte oder Kuroko Türen knallte. Wenn sie einander anschrien oder mehrere Tage nicht nach Hause kamen.

Manchmal war es Aomine gewesen, der Kuroko eingeredet hatte, zurückzugehen. Manchmal Himuro, der ein ernstes Wort mit Kagami gewechselt hatte. Manchmal hatten Midorima und Takao gemeinsame Sache gemacht, auch wenn der Brillenträger es nie zugegeben hätte. Oft war es auch Kises emotionale Ader oder Akashis ruhige Souveränität. 

Kagamis Hand zog den Kleineren zurück, hätte er es nicht getan, wäre er blindlinks auf die Straße gelaufen.

“Tetsuya!”, rief er und ganz langsam drang seine Stimme zu ihm durch, “Sag mal hörst du mir zu?”

“Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken.” - “Was für Gedanken?”

Kuroko lächelte verhalten und Kagamis Augen leuchteten auf, wie immer, wenn er eine derartige Reaktion bei seinem Partner auslöste.

“Wir haben ihnen viel zu verdanken. Sie haben uns schon sehr oft wieder zusammengebracht.”

Kagami nickte, “Aber nicht nur sie.”

Es stimmte. Mindestens genauso oft hielten sie es einfach nicht ohne einander aus und kehrten meist gleichzeitig zueinander zurück, um sich beschämt und voll von Reue gegenseitig in die Arme zu fallen. Es war die Dynamik zwischen ihnen, die die Konflikte auslöste und sie gleichermaßen löste und ihre Bindung festigte.

“Denkst du, wenn wir verheiratet sind, wird sich viel verändern?”

Sie liefen eine Weile stumm weiter, bevor Kagami antwortete.  
“Nicht wirklich viel, denke ich. Wir sind wie wir sind. Das hat ganz gut funktioniert seit sechs Jahren, dass wir es offiziell machen ist für mich eher eine Bestätigung als eine wirklich große Sache. Aber ich denke, es wird unglaublich toll sein, dich als meinen Ehemann vorstellen zu können.”

Kuroko nickte mit dem gleichen, nichtssagendem Gesichtsausdruck wie immer, aber die Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht und ließ ihn wohlig erschauern. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten stummen Weges, fragte der Blauäugige weiter.

“Denkst du, wir werden zusammen alt werden?”

Der Druck von Kagamis Hand wurde stärker, als er warm lächelte.

“So lange wir uns weiterhin ertragen, kann ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Ich liebe dich, Tetsuya. Ich würde mein Leben mit keinem anderen verbringen wollen.”

Nun blieben sie stehen, einander zugewandt und Kuroko biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor er antwortete: “Du bist zu einer Art Gewohnheit für mich geworden und dann noch mehr und jetzt… Ich liebe dich auch, Taiga. Egal wie sehr wir uns manchmal streiten, wegen mir können wir den ganzen Tag lang streiten, Hauptsache, es ist mit dir und niemand anderem.”

“Du tust gerade so, als würden wir nur streiten”, lachte der Rothaarige und Kuroko wich aus, “Nein, nein, ich musste nur in letzter Zeit mehr darüber nachdenken.”

Kagami griff nun auch nach der freien Hand seines Partners und verschränkte ihre Finger. Trotz der kalten Dezemberluft waren seine Finger warm, während die des Kleineren wie immer ein wenig zu kalt waren. 

“Manchmal denkst du zu viel nach”, murmelte der Größere und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Kuroko erwiderte den Kuss sanft und schlang dann die Arme um sein Licht. 

Manchmal war er selbst überrascht darüber, wie ungelenk manche seiner Worte klangen und er fragte sich, wie sie auf andere wirkten. Er liebte Kagami mit jeder Faser seines Lebens, aber das ganze auszudrücken, war nahe an unmöglich. Er hoffte einfach, Kagami wusste es.

“Fahren wir nach Hause. Wir haben ein langen Tag vor uns”, hörte er sein Licht sagen und ließ sich die letzten Meter zum Auto gegen Kagami fallen, um ihm das Laufen zu erschweren.

“Hey”, lachte der Rothaarige, dann warf er ihn kurzerhand über die Schulter und ließ ihn erst wieder hinunter, als sie vor dem Wagen standen, den Weg über begleitet von Kurokos übermütigem Kichern.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kuroko wakes up to find the other half of the bed empty?

Kuroko drehte sich, warf sich auf die andere Seite, als ein leichter Schmerz ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er öffnete die Augen, blinzelte den Schlaf aus ihnen, während er sich erinnerte, dass er gestern mit dem Gesicht auf Akashis Teppich gelandet war und der Schmerz wahrscheinlich daher rührte.

Er tastete nach seinem Partner, ließ seine Hände über die andere Seite des Bettes wandern, bevor er feststellte, dass Kagami nicht da war.

Erst jetzt öffnete er seine Augen richtig, erfasste die Umgebung und wie als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, traf Schmerz ihn, überrollte ihn wie eine Lawine und nahm ihm kurz die Luft zum Atmen. Das waren nicht die Schmerzen vom Sturz des Vorabends.

Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er hatte keine Kraft in seinem Körper.  
“Taiga?”, schrie es alarmiert in ihm, heraus kam nur ein schwacher Abklatsch seiner Worte, seine Stimme rau, sein Hals schmerzte, als hätte er Monate lang nichts anderes getan als geschrien.

Es war nicht ihr Schlafzimmer, in dem er aufwachte. Das war nicht ihr Bett. Nicht sein Kissen. Aber all das war ihm völlig egal, denn das wichtigste war, da war kein Kagami.

Er strampelte, kämpfte gegen die Schwere in seinem Körper an, hörte wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde, hörte Schritte. Kuroko wollte nach Kagami rufen, aber seine Stimme versagte nach dem ersten Vokal.

Er sah fremde Menschen, eine Frau, sie beugte sich über ihn und er spürte einen leichten Stich, dann versank er wieder im Schlaf.

*  
Aomines Gesicht war das erste, was er sah, nachdem er wieder aufwachte.

“Aomine-kun?”, fragte er, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als das Flüstern von Herbstlaub im Wind.

“Hallo Tetsu”, begrüßte sein früheres Licht ihn, aber seine komplette Erscheinung war anders als sonst.

Er hatte leichte Schatten unter den Augen und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war falsch, es zitterte. Er wirkte unsicher und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

“Hast du Taiga gesehen?”, fragte Kuroko und es gelang Aomine nur, ihn zu verstehen, weil er ihn so gut kannte. Kein Normalsterblicher hätte das raue Flüstern verstehen können.

Aomine senkte den Blick, wich ihm aus, sah zum Fenster, dann auf seine Hände hinab. Er wollte nicht antworten.  
“Tetsu, es… Es ist etwas passiert.” - “Wir sind jetzt verheiratet, nicht? Taiga und ich sind jetzt-”

Der Blauäugige verstummte, als er Aomines Reaktion sah.

“Ich kann das nicht!”, rief das Ass und erhob sich vom Stuhl, der neben dem fremden Bett stand, trat dagegen, vergrub den Kopf in den Händen, ging zur Wand, schlug mit der Faust dagegen.

“Ich bin gleich zurück”, meinte Aomine atemlos und verließ den fremden Raum, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

*  
“Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen. Ich kann nicht!”, Aomine versuchte seine Stimme gedämpft zu halten, doch es gelang ihm nicht besonders gut.

“Du kennst ihn am besten von uns. Vielleicht würde er es anders aufnehmen, wenn du es ihm sagst, Daiki. Wir können ihn nicht ahnungslos und orientierungslos alleine lassen”, Akashis Stimme war so abgeklärt wie immer, keinerlei Emotion lag darin.

Kise war ein nervliches Wrack. Sein Hang zur Dramatik und schnellen Tränenausbrüchen hatte das übrige dazu beigetragen, sodass er jetzt in einem der Stühle im Wartezimmer saß, die Knie angezogen und das Gesicht hinter ihnen verborgen, ab und zu ein “Kagamicchi. Kurokocchi” wimmernd.

Murasakibara hielt einen Himuro im Arm, dessen leerer Blick ins Nichts gerichtet war. Er hielt ihn fest, stumm und besorgt und der Schwarzhaarige rührte sich nicht.

Midorima schob seine Brille heute noch regelmäßiger hoch und seine Bewegungen waren fahrig, Takao war blass und klebte noch mehr an seinem Partner.  
Momoi weinte ununterbrochen.

“Was jetzt?”, fragte der Brillenträger und seine Stimme triefte nicht vor Genervtheit, sein Tonfall war neutral mit einer Note Besorgnis.

Plötzlich regte sich Kise.

“I-ich werde es machen.”

*  
Kuroko blieb stumm liegen, starrte einfach an die Decke. Es hatte teilweise noch immer mit der Beklemmung zu tun, die seinen ganzen Körper erfasst hatte.

Irgendwann hatte er es geschafft, einen Arm zu heben. Er sah auf seine Hand, sah den Verlobungsring auf seinem Ringfinger und starrte auf sein eigenes, verzerrtes Spiegelbild im Silberschein des Rings.

Als sich eine Tür öffnete, machte sein Herz einen erwartenden Sprung, hoffte auf Kagami, der endlich hier war, zu erklären, was los war.

Es war nicht Kagami.

“Kurokocchi”, begrüßte ihn ein verweintes Gesicht und eine leichte Sorge ergriff den Schatten.

“Kise-kun”, krächzte er, mit jedem Wort schmerzte sein Hals mehr, aber seine Stimme wurde hörbarer, “Was ist passiert? Du siehst fürchterlich aus.”

Kise ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem Aomine zuvor gesessen hatte und griff nach Kurokos Hand. Mit zu wenig Kraft in seinem Arm hatte der Kleinere keine andere Wahl, als es geschehen zu lassen. Nun war da mehr als nur Sorge. Da war innere Unruhe bis hin zu Panik.

“Aomine-kun war eben hier. Er wollte mir etwas sagen, aber-”

Er ließ das Ende des Satzes im Raum hängen, Kise schien auch so zu verstehen.

“Kuroko”, es war das erste Mal, dass der Blonde auf den Spitznamen verzichtete und jetzt hatte die Panik Kuroko fest in ihren Händen.

“Gestern, als ihr nach Hause gefahren seid, war ein Mann unterwegs, mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit und offensichtlich alkoholisiert. Es gab einen Unfall.”

“Warum erzählst du mir das?”, fragte Kuroko, obwohl seine Gedanken schon in eine Richtung gingen, die ihm die Luft abschnürte.

“Er ist auf der selben Strecke wie ihr gefahren und hat die Kontrolle verloren. Er ist auf der vereisten Strecke in ein anderes Auto hereingerutscht bei mehr als 100km/h.”

Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er war nicht dumm. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Seine Stimme brach fast und er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er erneut, leicht hysterisch fragte: “Warum erzählst du mir das?”

“Kuroko… Dieser Fahrer hat euren Wagen gerammt. Kagami ist noch am Unfallort gestorben.”

Mit einem Mal war alles wieder da.

Eiskalter Wind preschte über das Land, preschte über die Wracks der beiden Wagen. Es war so still, so unglaublich still und Kagami war noch stiller.

“Taiga?”, fragte Kuroko und griff nach der Hand seines Partners, konnte sie nicht erreichen. Er erhielt auch keine Antwort und das Schlimmste war die Stille. Denn Kuroko hörte nur seinen eigenen, mühsamen Atem.  
Er wusste nicht, wer den Krankenwagen gerufen hatte, wusste nicht, wann er aufgehört hatte, Kagamis Namen zu schreien, wieder und wieder. Wusste nicht, wann er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

“Kurokocchi?”, holte Kises Stimme ihn zurück, in seinen Augen die blanke Panik dem unbändigem Verlust gewichen, gepaart mit der Erkenntnis.

“Soll ich die anderen holen? Sie warten draußen.”

Kuroko hob den Blick, Tränen in den Augen, auf den Wangen, tropften ihm vom Kinn. Er zitterte, geschüttelt von Schluchzern, der Schmerz ein konstanter Begleiter.

“Nein”, flehte er und Kise hielt seine Hand ein kleines bisschen fester, denn mehr konnte er nicht tun.

“Es tut mir so Leid.”

Kurokos Welt war in Stücken. Zerschlagen. Es lag vor seinen Füßen wie Glasscherben, so viele winzige Splitter, so viele, dass man sie nicht aufheben konnte.

Ohne Kagami war da nichts. Alles war leer und doch tobten Gefühle so stark in ihm, dass er dachte, er würde zerspringen. Er konnte nicht atmen, so dicht war der Tränenfluss, die Verzweiflung lauerte kaum unterhalb der Oberfläche und fiel ihn an wie ein wildes Tier um ihn noch weiter zu zerreißen. Es gab keine Worte zu beschreiben, was er fühlte.

“K-kise du musst da-das hier nicht tun”, brachte der Kleinere zwischen Schluchzern hervor, “E-es ist dir unangenehm. Du musst ni-nicht bleiben.”

Kise dachte keine Sekunde daran, den Blauäugigen alleine zu lassen und auch Kurokos Hand, die sich um seine gekrampft hatte und nach Halt suchte, sprach gegen seine Worte.

*  
Irgendwann hatten die Tränen aufgehört und irgendwann hatten die Ärzte entschieden, dass Kuroko nach Hause gehen durfte.

Seine Eltern waren oft vorbeigekommen, aber er hatte es nicht ertragen können, wie sie ihn ansahen, hatte sie gebeten, ihn in nächster Zeit nicht zu besuchen. Seine Mutter war verletzt, aber sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber Kuroko wusste es.

Sie waren alle da, jeden Tag ein anderer, manchmal redete jemand mit ihm und er antwortete nicht, manchmal schwiegen sie gemeinsam. Kise griff fast automatisch nach Kurokos Hand und der Schatten duldete es, auch wenn es Kise mehr Sicherheit gab als ihm selbst. Aomine gehörte zu denen, die schwiegen. Midorima erzählte ihm, was draußen passierte, während er im Krankenhaus war, sich nicht mehr bewegte als nötig und sein Zimmer nur verließ, wenn man ihn zwang.

Himuro kam nicht vorbei und Kuroko wunderte es nicht. Im Stillen war er vielleicht sogar etwas dankbar, er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht verkraftet, einen am Boden zerstörten Tatsuya zu sehen. Murasakibara erzählte ihm davon, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte und ließ Kuroko Süßigkeiten da, die er nicht anrührte, aber die Geste schätzte.

Momoi saß meistens nur da und weinte.

Akashi fragte Kuroko nach seinem Wohlbefinden, stellte ihm so viele Fragen, auf die er nie Antworten erhielt. Er war auch derjenige der Gespräche mit Kurokos Ärzten führte und sich um alles kümmerte, während er im Zwischengespräch mit Kurokos Eltern stand. Er wusste es auch, als sie den Schatten entließen.

Seine Schritte waren kraftlos und ungelenk, sein Gesicht blass, die Schatten unter den Augen tief. Er war dünn, zu dünn und schwankte. Midorima war, zur Überraschung aller, derjenige der den Kleineren stützte und begleitete bis vor die Türen, wo der Rest der Gruppe stand.

“Wohin?”, fragte Akashi.

“Tetsu, du kannst auch ein paar Tage bei mir bleiben, wenn du nicht zurück-”, begann Aomine, doch Kuroko antwortete bloß: “Nach Hause”, und sie brachten ihn zur gemeinsamen Wohnung von ihm und Kagami.

Akashi schloss die Tür auf und es war fast, als begrüßte sie eine Staubwolke. Kuroko taumelte ein wenig und Midorimas stützender Griff wurde fester.

“Kurokocchi?”, fragte Kise und der Kleinere nickte.

Kagamis Abwesenheit hing in der Wohnung. In den Möbeln, in der Kleidung, in der staubigen, leicht muffigen, Luft.

Kuroko stolperte fast über Nigous Korb und plötzlich erblasste er, als er sich an den Hund erinnerte.

“Er ist bei mir”, erklärte Akashi kurz angebunden und schob den Korb zur Seite, damit er den Weg nicht mehr behinderte.

Kuroko machte sich von Midorima los und stolperte in die erste Tür auf der linken Seite. Das Schlafzimmer. Er ließ sich einfach fallen, ließ das Bett ihn auffangen. Auf Kagamis Seite lag ein T-Shirt.

Er wollte es eigentlich in die Waschmaschine tun, damals, an dem Abend des Probeessens, da er Kaffee darüber geschüttet hatte. Sie waren allerdings schon so spät dran, dass er es einfach auf das Bett geworfen hatte, was ihm ein Stirnrunzeln von Kuroko eingebracht hatte.

Es roch nicht mehr nach Kagami. Der Geruch war verflogen oder überlagert vom Staub und der schlechten Luft.

“Tetsuya, du kannst hier nicht so liegen bleiben”, sprach Akashi vom Türrahmen aus, “Wir haben uns ein wenig um die Wohnung gekümmert, dabei haben wir etwas gefunden und das möchtest du vielleicht sehen.”

Kuroko schüttelte bloß den Kopf, vergrub sich tiefer in den Laken und wünschte sich, nicht zu existieren.

“Jetzt werde nicht unreif, Tetsuya!”, Akashi klang nun schon leicht gereizt. Es verwunderte den Schatten nicht. Es war fast drei Wochen her und die einzigen Worte, die Kuroko ihm entgegengebracht hatte, waren, “Alles was wir hatten, ist weg.” Und das war mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen als zu dem Rothaarigen.

Auch auf den Aufruf zur Ordnung erhielt er keine Antwort und langsam verlor er die Geduld.

“Lass ihn”, jemand näherte sich Kuroko und breitete eine Decke über ihm aus, “Er braucht auch den Schlaf.”

Aomine schloss die Tür hinter sich und sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer herüber.

“Es ist so seltsam, hier zu sein. Ohne dass er, ihr wisst schon, da ist”, fuhr der gebräunte Basketballspieler fort und Midorima schob seine Brille hoch, das einzige Symbol der Zustimmung, dass er ihm gab.

“Er wird es doch irgendwie verkraften, oder?”, fragte Kise, der Tonfall weinerlich und unsicher, an Akashi gewandt.

“Ich weiß es nicht”, antwortete er ehrlich, “Ich kenne diesen Tetsuya nicht.”

Lila Haar tauchte plötzlich in der Tür auf. Gefolgt vom schwarzen Haarschopf Himuros.

“Atsushi. Tatsuya. Ich hatte nicht erwartet euch hier zu sehen.”

Himuro rieb sich unsicher den Hinterkopf. “Wir wollen ihn im Krankenhaus besuchen. Der Oberarzt sagte, er sei nach Hause.”

“Wie geht es dir?”, fragte Takao, der die ganze Zeit stillschweigend die Gruppe begleitet hatte.

“Ich will am liebsten nicht darüber nachdenken”, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, “Aber vielleicht hilft es, dass ich Kuroko verstehe. Ich habe mich selbst Zuhause verbarrikadiert. Atsushi hat mich gezwungen, mich mit dem Thema auseinander zu setzen.”

“Wirklich?”, Midorima hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Murasakibara ballte die Hand zur Faust, als müsse er sich verteidigen.

“Wirklich. Kagami wäre derjenige, der zu Kuroko durchdringen würde und da das… Da das nicht möglich ist, bin ich hier.”

“Er ist im Schlafzimmer. Wenn du es schaffst… Gib ihm doch bitte das hier”, Akashi reichte Himuro ein Fotoalbum, “Kagami muss es gemacht haben. Der Brief lag dabei.”

“Ich gebe mein Bestes.”

*  
Jede Erinnerung war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und gleichzeitig alles, was Kuroko hielt. Es tat weh und trotzdem war da Kagami. Sein Kagami, da, bei ihm.

Es waren verschiedene Bilder, Momente, Erinnerungen.

Kagami, wie er ihn küsste. Wie er ihn auf das Bett stieß und auf ihn herab sah. Wie er sich umzog. Wie er in der Küche stand. Sein Lächeln.

Kagamis wütendes Gesicht. Seine Tränen, als er eine weitere Tasse zu Boden schleuderte. Kagami, wie er betrunken auf dem Sofa saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte, während er Kuroko erzählte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Der Moment, in dem er ihm den Antrag gemacht hatte. In einer Achterbahn.

Kuroko hatte gedacht, er müsse sich übergeben, im Looping hätte er sich am liebsten aufgelöst und an der höchsten Stelle, an der sein Herz schlug wie wild, kurz bevor der Wagen nach unten rasen würde, hatte er gefragt.

“Kuroko, willst du mich eigentlich heiraten?” - “Was?!”

Und dann waren sie nach unten gerast und Kuroko hatte sich die Seele aus dem Hals geschrien und als sie angekommen waren, hatte Kagami ihn halb tragen müssen, sonst wäre er am Ausgang hingefallen.

Sie hatten sich auf einer der Bänke niedergelassen und Kagami hatte sich rührend um ihn gekümmert, während er sein Mittagessen zum zweiten Mal begrüßt hatte.

“Das war wirklich eine total idiotische Idee”, hatte Kuroko irgendwann geantwortet, als sie wieder Zuhause waren und er sich seine Zähne geputzt hatte.

“Der Freizeitpark?”, hatte Kagami sich über ihn lustig gemacht.

“Du weißt es ganz genau.” - “Aber dein Herz hat geschlagen wie wild, oder? Deine Hände waren ganz fest um meine verkrampft und nassgeschwitzt und danach warst du voll von Adrenalin, nicht?”

Kuroko stieß ihn gegen die Schulter.

“Danach hab ich mich übergeben. Du hast tolles Timing.”

Eine Weile hatten sie sich abwartend angesehen, dann hatte Kuroko gemeint: “Ach. Ja.”

Und irgendwie wäre jeder andere Antrag nicht richtig gewesen.

Ein Klopfen riss den Blauäugigen aus der Erinnerung. Er sagte gar nichts, wollte nichts sagen, weil Kagami es sowieso nicht hören würde.

“Kuroko?”

Die Stimme war neu. Nicht neu, aber er hatte sie länger nicht gehört. Er hob tatsächlich den Kopf, als Himuro eintrat und ein wenig unangenehm berührt im Türrahmen stand.

“Es tut mir leid”, brachte der Kleinere hervor und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in dem Kissen, dass einst seinem Verlobten gehörte.

“Was? Warum? Was tut dir leid?” - “Ich hätte besser auf ihn aufpassen müssen. Hätte… Hätte ihm nicht die ganze Verantwortung übertragen dürfen. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein und-”, seine Stimme brach.

Himuro hob das T-Shirt an, das an der Bettkante lag, legte es zur Seite und setzte sich vorsichtig.

Er war stumm, denn die Worte, die er hätte sagen können, hätten nichts geändert. Was sollte man jemandem sagen, der einen Menschen verloren hatte, wenn es einen persönlich nicht weniger traf? Was sollte man sagen, um den Schmerz des Verlustes zu lindern, wenn man selbst litt?

“Akashi hat etwas gefunden”, lenkte der Schwarzhaarige ein und schob das Album zu dem Jüngeren herüber, oben drauf der Brief, “Vermutlich stammt es von Taiga.”

In Kuroko kämpften zwei Seiten. Einerseits wollte er nur vergessen, nichts mehr fühlen, die Augen schließen und den Rest seines Lebens schlafen. Andererseits war es von Kagami. Es war alles, was noch blieb, wie ein letztes Gespräch. Ein letzter Halt und eine letzte Erinnerung.

“Himuro-kun…”, begann der Blauäugige und der Schwarzhaarige nickte, bevor er antwortete: “Ist okay. Ich kann bei dir bleiben.”

Kuroko setzte sich aufrecht auf seine Knie und griff nach dem Fotoalbum, legte den Brief vorsichtig zur Seite, als könne er zu Asche werden und mit dem Wind fortgetrieben werden.

Die Fotos waren nicht besonders gut. Es waren verwischte Schnappschüsse, halbe Aufnahmen, Fotos von blöden Gesichtsausdrücken und Fotos, auf denen man nicht mal ihre Gesichter sah. Und trotzdem wusste Kuroko bei jedem Foto, was an dem Tag passiert war, an dem sie es aufgenommen hatten.

Waren es jetzt ihre Hände, die Finger ineinander verschränkt, als sie gemeinsam einen Weihnachtsmarkt besucht hatten, oder Kurokos halbes Lächeln, nachdem Kagami eine viel zu große Show daraus gemacht hatte, dass er ihn fotografieren wollte.

Jedes Foto erzählte die Geschichte von einem anderen Tag und brachte eine andere Erinnerung mit sich. Für diese kurze Dauer mit all den kostbaren Momenten vergaß der Kleinere. Er vergaß, dass nicht Kagami neben ihm saß. Er vergaß, dass nie weitere Fotos zu dem Album hinzukommen würden. Er vergaß, dass er nie wieder Kagamis Schuhe gerade hinstellen würde, wenn er sie nur unachtsam neben die Tür geschleudert hatte. Er vergaß, dass er nie die Möglichkeit dazu haben würde, Kagami seinen Ehemann zu nennen.

Und während das Vergessen seine Sinne betäubte, blätterte er die letzte Seite um und sah sich selbst, wie er seinen Verlobten küsste. Er schob das Album aufgeschlagen von seinem Schoß und griff nach dem Brief, er erwartete fast, Kagami würde ihn ansehen und lächeln, so wie er es immer tat, wenn der Schatten sich auf etwas konzentrierte.

Er öffnete den Brief genauso achtsam, wie er ihn vorher zur Seite gelegt hatte und faltete das Papier auf und die Schrift seines Lichts empfing ihn wie eine warme Umarmung im Dauerregen.

 

_Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass uns nur noch eine Nacht davon trennt, ein Ehepaar zu sein. Ich wollte diesen Brief eigentlich nur schreiben, um die Gedanken frei zu bekommen. Also sowohl für dich als auch für mich. Du machst mich noch genauso glücklich wie am ersten Tag unserer Beziehung und manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wäre ich noch immer der liebeskranke Teenager von früher, weil du mich so fühlen lässt. Ich weiß gar nicht so recht, was ich dir sagen soll, denn alles, was ich dir sagen will, weißt du sowieso._

_Ein paar letzte Worte, welche ich dir morgen sagen werde, will ich dir noch aufschreiben. Da du den Brief ja hoffentlich am Abend vorher lesen wirst beziehungsweise liest, ist das hier persönlich und ganz allein für uns._

_Ja. Ja ich will und ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens wollen._

_Ich liebe dich, Tetsuya._

_P.S. Ich werde die Existenz dieses Briefes hemmungslos verleugnen._

 

Tränen standen in Kurokos Augen, als er bei der letzten Zeile auflachte. Er sah ihn vor sich, wie er den Brief schrieb. Die Augen zusammengekniffen, die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und höchst konzentriert, bevor er den Stift zur Seite legen würde und zufrieden sein Werk begutachten würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er noch ein wenig mit sich hadern, ob er den Brief tatsächlich übergeben würde, es jedoch dann trotzdem tun.

“Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er nie wiederkehren wird. Ich denke immer noch, es ist ein Traum, ein nie enden wollender Traum.”

Himuro nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er unterdrückte aufkommende Tränen, dann räusperte er sich, bevor er erklärte: “Ich muss dann wieder los. Ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen.” - “Danke.” - “Nicht dafür.”

Mit dem Zufallen der Tür packte die Einsamkeit Kuroko wie eine klamme Hand sein Herz. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und die andauernde Erschöpfung trieb ihn in den Schlaf.

*

“Tetsuya”, hörte der Blauäugige eine Stimme, nah an seinem Ohr und er kroch tiefer in die Kissen.

“Noch zwanzig Minuten”, murmelte er und lächelte bei dem Klang von Kagamis Stimme.

“Tetsuya!” - “Taiga ist heute sehr anstrengend.”

Der Kleinere drehte sich herum und schlug die Augen auf und das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust verschwand ebenso plötzlich wie die falsche Stimme, die in sein Ohr geflüstert hatte.

Da war niemand. Er trug noch die Kleidung vom Vortag und sein Haar war völlig durcheinander. Und statt Kagamis Stimme hatte ihn beständiges Türklopfen geweckt.

“Tetsuya! Du musst essen! Du kannst dich nicht darin verstecken und denken das es so weitergeht!”, mahnte Akashis Stimme und Kuroko spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen.

“Wenn du nicht öffnest, mache ich die Tür auf.”

Kuroko drehte sich einfach herum und presste das Kissen auf seine Ohren, verschloss sich der Außenwelt und wünschte sich in seinen Traum zurück, zurück zu seinem Verlobten.

Er spürte Akashis Hände, die seine Arme umfassten, ihn aus der kleinen Welt zerrten, die er sich in Decken und Kissen gegraben hatte.

Der Schatten wehrte sich und kämpfte gegen den festen Griff an, doch Akashi war stärker, besonders in seinem aktuellen Zustand.

Er zog ihn in die Küche, in der Essen auf dem Herd stand und schob ihn auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch. Dann stellte er dem Blauäugigen einen Teller mit Curry hin.

“Iss”, sagte er und es klang ein wenig wie seine Stimme auf dem Basketballplatz. Kuroko starrte einfach auf den Teller und brachte keinen Ton hervor.

“Kurokocchi!”, Kise fiel dem Schatten um den Hals und begann auf ihn einzureden. Er redete und redete und der Schatten hörte gar nicht zu, aber ganz langsam begann er zu essen. Und Akashi beobachtete die beiden.

Aomine stand halb im Türrahmen und sah zu ihnen herüber, traf Akashis Blick und der Rothaarige durchquerte die kleine Küche und ging mit Aomine ins Wohnzimmer.

“Er isst”, stellte Aomine fest.

“Ryouta hat ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht. Indem er nicht aufgehört hat zu reden.”

Midorima rieb sich die Augen unter der Brille, bevor er sich aus dem Schneidersitz erhob und einen Blick in die Küche warf. Er reagierte auf Kises Redefluss mit einem Stirnrunzeln, atmete aber erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass Kuroko ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Lippen hatte.

“Ich dachte nicht, dass gerade Kise ihn dazu bringt, zu essen.”

Aomine lenkte ein: “Kise lenkt ihn ab. Das löst das Problem für den Moment, aber auf Dauer muss Tetsu lernen für sich selbst da zu sein.”

“Sag mal Kurokocchi, willst du mal wieder Basketball spielen?”, hörten die übrigen Basketballer das Model sagen und Takaos Blick traf auf Midorimas, der die Augen aufriss.

“Verdammt, Ryouta und Taktgefühl!”, fluchte Akashi, verstummte aber, als er Kurokos leise Stimme hörte.

“Sicher, Kise-kun. Ich würde sehr gerne mal wieder Basketball spielen. Nur jetzt gerade nicht. Aber irgendwann.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know this turned out so... Argh. I'm not that happy with it, might change some things. If you have anything to say, I'm happy to receive feedback! And thanks for making it through the whole thing >.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I have no idea what I'm doing


End file.
